Fuera del plan
by Luriana
Summary: DRAMIONE. Draco y Hermione son muy diferentes y aunque cada uno tiene su plan de vida, pasa algo que hace que todo cambie.Se odian y siempre ha sido asi, pero por un descuido su vida puede sufrir grandes consecuencias. Completo
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Bueno después de hacer mi tarea y de enojarme porque me entere que Jade Gordon la novia de Tom Felton es Astoria en el epilogo de Harry Potter. Traigo el primer capítulo de un nuevo fanfiction que espero les guste.**

**Ningún personaje me pertenece todos son propiedad de J.K.**

**La historia tampoco es mía, bueno en parte si; les cuento rápidamente:**

**Mi amigo lleva la materia de "análisis de texto literario" y tuvo que hacer un cuento erótico (pero se paso de erótico y su maestra le puso que estaba muy porno xD) su cuento trataba de una chica y un chico que se odiaban, que no se soportaban pero la pasión los unía, y rápidamente pensé en DRAMIONE. Le dije que ocuparía su historia y solo puso los ojos en blanco supongo que eso fue un si y si no escribo ff en un tiempo es porque me denuncio de plagio. Pero aclaro que solo el primer capítulo es de su cuento lo de mas ya es obra de mi locura e imaginación.**

**000000**

Se besaban, era un beso profundo, cálido y pasional. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban y en sus labios había ciertas suturas muestras de los mordiscos que se daban.

La mansión Malfoy era enorme; para llegar a la habitación de Draco, se tenía que pasar por un gran salón; se tenían que subir demasiadas escaleras y sobretodo tenían que burlar a todos los elfos domésticos que servían.

Draco besaba a Hermione como si de eso dependiera su vida, la besaba al mismo tiempo que la atraía hacia él y le alborotaba ese cabello ondulado. Intentaba poner su boca en su cuello, a lo que Hermione no ponía resistencia; ella hacia todo lo posible para que sus labios no se separaran de los del Slytherin, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su espalda e intentaba meter sus delicadas manos bajo su camisa.

Al ver que la mansión no tenía fin, y que al ritmo que iban no llegarían rápidamente a avivar el fuego que por una pequeña chispa ya había comenzado, Draco decidió bajar sus brazos y con ayuda de estos colocarse a Hermione en su cadera. Así que llevándola en brazos entraron a su habitación.

La habitación era enorme y aunque Hermione tuvo poco tiempo para contemplarla se dio cuenta que era digna de Draco Malfoy, tenia espejos, estaba pintada de negro y tenia muebles de madera fina; su cama era el doble de lo que era la de ella y su edredón tenia pintadas las iniciales DM. Mientras ella contemplaba la extensa recamara el aprovecho para cerrar la puerta y lanzar un pequeño hechizo, no quería que nadie los interrumpiera. Era el sueño de ambos y tenía que ser perfecto.

Al encontrarse sus miradas se dieron cuenta del odio que existía en ellas, pero al rozar su piel no pudieron evitar sentir las chispas de electricidad en sus cuerpos. Se volvieron a besar, pero ahora nada los interrumpiría. Se deseaban se habían estado deseando desde hace mucho tiempo, así que Draco comenzó a desabrochar la corbata roja con dorado que cubría el cuello de la Gryffindor y ella ayudo desabotonando la blanca blusa.

Hermione se estremeció al sentir los labios fríos del Slytherin en su cuello, y posteriormente en sus hombres. Sentía como sus besos descendían y aunque eran besos apasionados cada uno era delicado. Con los ojos cerrados guiaba al rubio hacia donde quería y el no ponía resistencia alguna. Estaba en su ombligo, en esa pequeña hendidura en medio de su cuerpo. Alzo las manos puesto que estaba agachado para tocar sus pequeños pero bien formados senos. Le bajo las cintas del sostén y posteriormente se incorporo de nuevo para desabrochárselo. Ella aprovecho que estaban a la misma altura para quitarle su corbata verde platinada y sin control arrancarle la camisa, de la cual se escucharon caer botones en todo el cuarto. Aprecio su marcado abdomen y sus pectorales. Draco sonrío pero no fue una mueca de alegría sino más bien de orgullo.

Posteriormente la recostó en la cama, desabrochándole la falda y acomodándola para que llegara al punto querido. Empezó de nuevo el recorrido por el cuerpo de la castaña iniciando por el lóbulo de su oreja. Cuando lamía sus pezones la chica emitía quejidos de placer, pero sin saber porque se mordía el labio inferior para que no fuese escuchada.

-Se que lo estas disfrutando- dijo Malfoy al percatarse de la acción de Granger- no te contengas.

Prosiguió con lo que estaba haciendo, lamia sus oscuros pezones y los mordisqueaba, esto último hizo que Hermione sintiera dolor pero ya no había vuelta atrás Draco no se detendría. Mientras jugaba con su lengua en un seno, el otro lo masajeaba con la mano. Bajo por su abdomen plano dejando húmedo el lugar donde había estado. Sus grandes manos resbalaban por la piel suave de ella al mismo tiempo que su lengua. Cuando llego a la pelvis despojo a la castaña de su única prenda que le faltaba; separo sus piernas y introdujo un dedo en el pequeño hueco que había entre estas; era como si estuviera examinando algo al mismo tiempo que besaba sus rodillas. Después de jugar un poco dentro de ella con su dedo índice recorrió toda la pierna con la lengua para terminar en lugar más íntimo. Mordió sus ingles y separo sus labios al mismo tiempo que introducía su lengua en el húmedo lugar.

Hermione se mordía un dedo, quería gritar, quería expresarse, pero algo se lo impedía, con sus manos jugaba con sus pechos y endurecía las piernas cada que el dueño de la mansión tocaba su punto sensible. Se sentó y alzo la cara de Draco, este la miro con extrañeza y pero al ver que hacía que se pusiera de pie para desabrocharle el cinturón y quitarle el pantalón que estaba ya abultado, dejo que lo hiciera. Draco cerró sus ojos y echo su cabeza hacia atrás cuando la Gryffindor coloco su boca en la erección y movía sus labios rápidamente. Pero no duro mucho tiempo esto, ella se separo, empujo la espalda de su compañero para que se postrara encima de ella y la hiciera suya.

Sintió como entraba en ella, como movían sus caderas al mismo tiempo, sintieron su sudor y su aliento. Hermione gritaba pero no se podía llamar frase a eso, ya que apenas gesticulaba. Y de pronto sintió que su mundo se perdía que se elevaba más allá del cielo y no pudo evitar hacer el último sonido de placer al sentir todo el peso de Malfoy en ella, dándole un beso rápido.

Él se dejo caer al lado de su acompañante puso los brazos detrás de su cabeza y enseguida sintió el rechazo de Hermione la cual se volteo para no verlo y esperar a que su respiración se controlara.

Pasaron aproximadamente 10 minutos cuando ella se levanto de la cama y comenzó a buscar su ropa. Draco no pudo evitar contemplar su cuerpo pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta que sus ojos estaban vidriosos y había señal de enojo. Ella estaba enojada y a él eso le estaba empezando a gustar. La había visto enojada durante mucho tiempo y esa parte de ella lo volvía loco. No solo era la niña sabelotodo, ahora se daba cuenta que era una mujer y que sin razón alguna no quería dejarla.

Así que decidió ponerse de pie para evitar que se fuera, pero ella lo empujo cuando la intento abrazar. Y de un momento a otro la vio desaparecer.

Flashback.

Era el salón de pociones, el profesor Slughorn había pedido que se organizaran por parejas.

-Lamento llegar tarde señor- dijo Hermione Granger atravesando el umbral de la puerta de las mazmorras

-No se preocupe señorita Granger-sonrió el profesor- tome su caldero y trabajara con el señor Malfoy.

Ambos hicieron una expresión de disgusto pero Hermione no acostumbraba a discutir con los maestros así que prefirió trabajar con el presumido del Slytherin, coloco los ingredientes que en el libro de pociones pedían.

Draco odiaba a Hermione y el sentimiento era reciproco sin embargo últimamente cada que él la miraba su corazón latía fuerte, al verla caminar por los pasillos o estudiar en la biblioteca sentía sensaciones. Ella cuando lo veía montado en su escoba y lo tenía cerca para inhalar su aroma sentía un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo.

-¿Cuántas cucharadas le estas echando?- pregunto Hermione extrañada al ver como la cuchara subía y bajaba una vez tras otra.

-12- respondió el rubio fríamente

-¿12?- hizo el mayor esfuerzo por no gritar- dice 8- dijo esto y señalo la línea donde específicamente decía 8- No sabes hacer nada- lo empujo e intento hacer algo para remediar el daño que su compañero había echo

-Con doce, el efecto es mejor- apunto sin darle la mayor importancia

-¿Quieres matar a alguien?- desaprobó el comentario anteriormente escuchado

-Si!- arrugo la nariz y se le acerco- a ti.

-Hazlo por favor para no verte nunca más

.¿Pasa algo?- se acerco el profesor al ver que se miraban fijamente retándose a un duelo de muerte

-Nada profesor- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa- solo que el señor Malfoy es un inepto.

El profesor abrió la boca pero no pudo decir nada, no sabía que responder a eso, a él le parecía que Draco era un alumno brillante igual que ella.

-No profesor- se defendió Draco- lo que pasa es que bueno- enchueco la boca- los sangre sucia no tienen las habilidades para crear una buena poción.

Hermione ignoro el comentario, pero al intentar salvar la poción de las 12 cucharadas de cianuro hizo una explosión, tan grande que todo el grupo termino lleno de humo negro y el cabello erizado. Tras un ataque de tos, el profesor les pido que abandonaran la sala. Y aunque Hermione no quería admitir que fue su culpa, salió del salón seguida por Draco.

-¿Ves lo que ocasionaste?- sollozaba Hermione al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba el uniforme- Nunca nadie me había sacado.

-Tú lo ocasionaste- se defendía Draco al mismo tiempo que se veía en su espejo- eres una inútil.

De un golpe con la mano la castaña le tiro el espejo donde el rubio se estaba admirando, el se agacho a recogerlo diciendo una palabra altisonante al hacerlo; cuando estuvo en el piso sintió como el pie de Granger lo rozaba, no supo si fue inconsciente o no, pero el sintió su pantorrilla en su pierna y eso le excitó. Volvió su cabeza para mirarla. Ella que estaba cruzada de brazos alzo una ceja pero vio la espalda ancha y firme de su enemigo y no pudo evitar humedecerse los labios.

Draco se incorporo y miro a Hermione, la cual se acerco a sus labios y lo beso. Este quedo sorprendido pero no opuso resistencia. Al contrario la acorralo, en un muro que se encontraba cerca y empezó a recorrer sus manos por la cintura y un poco más abajo. Ella se separo al sentir lo último.

-Aquí no- dijo y se intento zafar de los fuertes y blancos brazos pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, giro sobre si misma, para pocos segundos después se encontrara en la mansión Malfoy.

Fin Flashback.

Hermione estaba arrepentida de lo que había pasado, ¿Cómo pudo ganarle la pasión? ¿Cómo disfrutar con Draco? Estaba enojada con ella misma, había permitido que todo eso pasara.

Draco estaba extrañando a Hermione, habían pasado ya 2 semanas de eso y no se habían dirigido la palabra. A pesar del odio que sentía hacia ella no podía dejar de recordar como gemía del placer que él le producía; no podía ignorar su aroma, y no su perfuma que si bien era delicioso, el aroma que le volvió loco fue su aroma natural, el aroma que provenía de su sudor y de lo más dentro de su ser. Estaba por comenzar a estudiar para sus exámenes cuando un papel morado se movía sobre la pequeña mesa de centro.

Tenemos que hablar nos vemos a las 7 en la torre de astronomía.

No había destinatario y no reconoció la letra sin embargo supuso que era Hermione, ¿Quién mas podía enviarle algo así? Así que decidió dejar el estudio para después, corrió a su habitación, se miro en el espejo y salió.

Habían pasado 20 minutos después de lo acordado y él seguía esperando.

**000000**

**¿Y? ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? ¿Les aburrió? Díganmelo por favor, sus opiniones son muy importantes para mí.**

**Para las personas que leen Amar a morir, les aviso que no le he abandonado y que posiblemente la próxima semana actualice, mi nuevo amigo de la escuela me está ayudando con ese fic.**

**Un beso a todos.**

**Lindo fin de semana**

**Ya saben click en Review.**

**Besos**

**QueenLu24**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! **

**Primero que nada muchas gracias por los reviews, segundo perdón por la demora (no no me demandaron por plagio, mi amigo se enojo conmigo pero por otra cosa) lo que pasa es que he tenido demasiada tarea, mucha de hecho ahorita solo quise escaparme un rato de la administración, el derecho y el calculo.**

**Asi que aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo; espero no les descepcione.**

**Disclaimer: Respeto los derechos de autor de cada persona por tal razón J.K. Rowlling es la propietaria de todo lo que aquí aparece.**

**_000_00_00_00_00_000_**

Astoria Greengrass había estado de vacaciones por un periodo de tiempo, ella junto con su hermana y toda su familia habían decidido realizar un viaje familiar puesto que últimamente estaban muy distanciados; la pequeña tenía novio y su novio era nada más y nada menos que un Malfoy.

Durante su ausencia, Draco Malfoy había estado mirando a Granger y no solo mirando puesto que se había acostado con ella.

Draco no olvidaba a su novia, pero se había dado cuenta lo guapa que era Hermione y como le había echo sentir en la cama, por tal razón la recordaba, recordaba a la sangre sucia, su cuerpo, su aroma, su sensación. En algún momento soñó que estaba con Astoria, que ella lo besaba apasionadamente y el tan solo se dejaba llevar por las caricias que la morena le hacía, sin embargo cuando abría los ojos para mirarle su suave y delicado rostro aparecía una Gryffindor, con su cabello enmarañado y sus ojos curiosos.

El día que Malfoy recibió el papel morado decidió que no le importaría engañar a Astoria con Hermione, al fin de cuentas ¿Quién se enteraría? Hermione no le diría a nadie que se había acostado con él y él no era estúpido para perder todo por una hija de muggles.

Habían pasado ya 30 minutos y él estaba solo, sentando esperando a alguien, que si se ponía a pensar no sabía exactamente a quien esperaba, el suponía que era Hermione pero al fin de cuentas el recado no tenia remitente. De pronto sintió como unas manos pequeñas y delicadas cubrían sus ojos. Un par de segundos después los labios del rubio ya estaban sobre los labios de su acompañante.

-Tú- dijo Draco sorprendido después del largo y apasionado beso

-Obvio bobo-sonrió la chica- ¿Quién mas podría ser? ¿Esperabas a alguien más? ¿Me engañaste en mis vacaciones?- Astoria se reía de cada pregunta.

No era lo que se dice una chica celosa, confiaba plenamente en Draco y aun más en ella, así que cada pregunta iba a acompañada de cierto tono irónico.

-¿Me extrañaste?-pregunto por fin con seriedad.

-¿Tu qué crees niña?- la abrazo y prácticamente lo hiso para que no viera en sus ojos la decepción de que fue a su novia a la que beso y no a su enemiga.

-Ya me conto Blaise lo que paso con Granger- dijo besando el cuello blanco de su novio y de pronto sintió como los ojos grises del rubio la miraban

-¿Qué te conto?- preguntó asustado

-Que se pelearon otra vez y que la estúpida hiso explotar el caldero- su voz era seria- ¿Qué te pasa por que me miras así?

-Porque extrañaba contemplar tu belleza- había recuperado el aliento, el susto había desaparecido

-¿Solo eso extrañabas?- arco una ceja y lo miro coquetamente- porque yo extrañaba algo más.

Se acerco a él y apoyándose en las puntas de sus pies lo beso, con una mano sostenía su cara y con la otra recorría su pecho. Él la jalo hacia su cuerpo, tomándola de la cintura. Se besaron apasionadamente.

Astoria era su novia, era delicada, era hermosa, era modesta pero a la vez era muy salvaje, casi siempre ella incitaba para que terminaran unidos el uno con el otro; pero comparando con Hermione, la cual él no la había considerado hermosa nunca hasta que Astoria se fue, la cual era una sangre sucia, una niña nerd, era algo totalmente distinto.

No importaba el lugar, entre Astoria y Draco, lo habían hecho en distintos lados, desde su habitación, hasta la biblioteca. En ese momento estaban decididos a hacerlo ahí mismo, en la torre, con el viento soplando y el cielo tornándose oscuro.

Ella comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de su novio, mientras el metía las manos por debajo del apretado pantalón de ella. Cada que tenían la oportunidad se besaban cualquier parte del cuerpo, a veces solo con los labios, otras más hacían figuras con la lengua sobre la piel.

La recostó en el piso y se puso encima de ella, sin embargo…

-Lo siento- se disculpo Draco.

-¿Qué pasa amor?- preguntó Astoria incorporándose

-No puedo- paso sus manos por su rubia cabellera, agarro su camisa que yacía en el suelo y bajo corriendo.

_¿Qué esta pasándome? _Se pregunto el rubio, cuando se rociaba la cara con agua. _¿Por qué no pude? ¿Desde cuándo me pasa esto?_

Algo estaba mal en su mente, en su cuerpo y en sus hormonas, Astoria lo excitaba, lo provocaba, lo hacía volar, se complementaban mutuamente, pero ahora la había dejado a medias, el había quedado a medias.

¿Era culpa de Granger?

Mala idea formularse esa pregunta, ya que como si la hubiera invocado apareció tras de el, bajando la escalera, iba echa la furia, tanto que ni siquiera vio a tras de quien estaba, hasta que lo empujo.

-Ey cuidado Granger- se quejo Draco

Ella lo ignoro completamente y siguió su camino, hasta el penúltimo escalón, ya que al llegar ahí, se regreso y tomando impulso estrello la palma de su mano con la mejilla de su enemigo.

-¿Estas enferma?- gritó la victima mientras se colocaba una mano en la mejilla golpeada y con el brazo disponible sostenía el brazo de la agresora- ¿Crees que te iras así como así? No por segunda vez.

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo ella arrugando la cara

-¿Por qué te fuiste de mi casa? ¿Por qué me golpeaste? ¿Por qué carajos estas enojada?

-Porque fue un error estar ahí, porque te lo mereces y por lo que no te importa- hablaba muy rápido mientras intentaba zafarse del fuerte brazo que la tenia prisionera.

-Tú me besaste ¿Lo olvidas?- la miro a los ojos cafés radiantes de furia.

-No no lo olvido- dio un fuerte golpe en el antebrazo que hiso que este se zafara- y tu no olvides que tu novia acaba de regresar-dio media vuelta pero Draco la volvió a sostener del brazo- ¿Qué demonios quieres?

-¿Tu me enviaste este papel?- mostro el pequeño papel morado doblado en cuatro partes

-Si- acepto con franqueza- pero cuando llegue estabas muy ocupado con Greengrass- cerró los ojos e hiso un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no llorar.

-Yo- intento decir el Slytherin

-No digas nada, ella es tu novia- sonrió- se casaran cuando terminen el colegio ¿cierto?

Aunque a Hermione no le interesaban los chismes, durante un tiempo no se hablo de otra cosa, por cada pasillo escuchaba que la hija menor de los Greengrass se casaría con el único hijo de los Malfoy, cosa que le tenía sin cuidado hasta dos semanas atrás.

-¿De qué querías hablar?- dijo Draco ignorando la pregunta

-De nada, me quieres soltar ya por favor- seguía forcejeando- ¿Qué haces?

El rubio se acerco a los labios de la castaña y la beso profundamente, ella intento safarse, la primera vez que paso pudo haber sido tan solo un gusto, un deseo; pero si pasaba por segunda vez significaría algo ya significaría, y ella no quería eso así que intento escabullirse de ese momento, pero cuando toco su pecho para empujarle, sintió debajo de esa delgada camisa su piel.

Cuando dejo de poner resistencia, Draco saboreo el labio inferior de la castaña delineándolo con la punta de la lengua y sintió como sus lenguas se tocaron, provocando una reacción química de electricidad.

-¿Una Gryffindor y un Slytherin?- grito Peeves colgado en la lámpara- esto sí que es novedad. ¿Pero que no eres tu el que se casara pronto?

Ambos voltearon sus cabezas hacia la dirección de donde provenía esa voz y Draco se dispuso a sacar su varita, con lo cual la criatura hizo una expresión de miedo y desapareció. Hermione bajo el brazo de su acompañante haciendo que guardara su varita.

La Gryffindor inhalo profundo y dio media vuelta. Peeves había sido muy oportuno, para que no cometiera otra tontería. Ella era muy reservada en cuestión sentimental, había besado anteriormente a Krum y Cormac le había robado algunos cuantos, aunque claro era había respondido con un golpe. No era agresiva solo que no le gustaba que se aprovecharan de ella. Por eso no entendía que hacia ahora ella, besando a Draco Malfoy y no solo eso sino que teniendo relaciones íntimas con él, para colmo, esa vez fue la primera vez que estuvo con alguien y aunque no fue una mala experiencia se sentía desmoralizada.

Por un momento creyó que se acostó con Draco por desesperación; también creyó hacerlo para no quedarse atrás puesto que Ginny le había contado que su virginidad ya se había perdido con Harry. Creer todo eso era más aceptable que creer que de verdad lo deseaba.

La causa por la cual quería hablar con Draco era porque quería aclararle que no lo deseaba; pero no era lógico decir eso ya que ella era quien lo había besado en primer lugar. Quería explicarle que se fue de su casa por la sencilla razón de que no quería estar ahí. Exactamente no sabía para de que tenía que hablar con él, pero tenía que hacerlo. Deseaba verlo para así convencerse de que no lo deseaba.

Fue a la torre de astronomía a las 7:30 media hora más tarde de lo que había propuesto, quería hacerse la interesante y que esperara por ella, sin embargo cuando llego allí observo como Draco besaba y abrazaba a su novia, el nudo en la garganta la invadió y regreso corriendo dirección a su casa, pero en el camino se tropezó con alguien.

-¿Estas tonta o que Granger? ¿No te fijas por dónde vas?- se quejo Pansy Parkinson sacudiendo su suéter.

Hermione se disponía a seguir su camino pero lo que posteriormente le dijo hiso que se detuviera.

-No te hagas muchas ilusiones con Draco, tal vez sintió deseo por ti pero está enamorado de Astoria- la miro con burla

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto la castaña haciéndose la desentendida

-¿Crees que no me di cuenta de lo que paso el otro día después de que hicieron explotar el salón? y al parecer no fui la única.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Hermione se acerco a su compañera con aire de desconfianza

-Que al menos medio séptimo año los vio besarse y luego desaparecer-movió una ceja que hizo que su cara se alargara más- incluso tu amiguito el pobretón los vio.

Ahora entendía porque Ron era muy cortante con ella desde ese día, porque evitaba caminar a su lado y porque apenas y le dirigía la palabra.

-Como con Malfoy, Hermione- le reclamo Ron cuando esta se enfrento a él.- Después de todo lo que nos ha hecho, cuantas veces te ha humillado, incluso ese día. ¿Qué enserio estabas muy urgida?- después de esta pregunta la piel blanca del pelirrojo se vio marcada por una cachetada que le dio.

-No le pegues Hermione- intervino la hermana del afectado- tiene razón- se coloco junto a su hermano, justo enfrente de Hermione cruzo los brazos en expresión de defensiva- Te adoro y por esa razón te lo digo, pégame si quieres, pero no solo te fuiste a revolcar con Malfoy sino que toda la escuela lo vio, nada más que deja que se entere Astoria.

Hermione estaba furiosa, no le gustaba que le hablaran así, pero lo que más le molestaba era que tenían razón, que se había acostado con alguien que estaba a punto de casarse, pero eso no era lo peor, la cosa realmente mal era que se había acostado con Draco Malfoy. Lanzo a sus amigos una mirada que parecía que los iba a atrasar. Tomo su suéter y salió rápidamente por el retrato de la señora gorda. Descendió por la escalera y no pudo evitar ver la espalda ancha y fuerte del Slytherin pero decidió, ignorarlo o más bien aventarlo.

-¿Por qué me besaste?- insistía Draco ahora en la biblioteca.

Después de que Peeves los interrumpió y Hermione dio media vuelta Draco decidió seguirla, tenían que aclarar las cosas

-Tú me besaste a mi- evitaba el contacto con la mirada y permanecía lo más alejada posible de él

-No te hagas la boba, bien sabes de lo que hablo

-Es que tengo que hacerme la boba para poder hablar contigo de otra manera no entenderías

-No pude tener relaciones con Astoria- los ojos grises del rubio miraban hacia el piso, Hermione pudo notar que se ruborizo.

-¿Me interesan tus problemas sexuales?- le dijo ella

-¿No lo entiendes?-alzo la mirada y la sujeto por los brazos

-¿Quieres dejar de tocarme?- se quejó, pero ignorándola Draco prosiguió hablando

-No me excite con ella, nunca me había pasado, ¿Qué me has hecho? – la empujo haciendo que callera sobre una mesa, sin tiempo a decir nada se abalanzó sobre ella.

Le beso el cuello, con la punta de su lengua recorría cada parte de la piel suave y sensible de Hermione. Ella juraba que no volvería a pasar, sin embargo esa sensación la invadía y hacia que sus sentidos se bloquearan; que sus razones no existieran y que se dejara llevar por sus emociones.

Así que con una mano movió los libros que estaban detrás de ella y se acostó sobre la mesa haciendo que Draco se postrara sobre ella.

El rubio le acaricio la pierna, produciéndole cierto cosquilleo. Ahora el dominio de la relación lo tenía él, él la desvistió, él mismo se quito su ropa y no dejo que ella se moviera ni un solo segundo.

Al cabo de un rato ambos tenían los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo bañado en sudor, ambos se desvanecieron y la tensión termino, sus cuerpos se relajaron y sus ojos se abrieron.

**_000_00_00_00_00_00000_**

**¿Qué les parece? ¿Alguna crítica? Me encantaría saber su opinión, por favor denle click en Review!**

**Notas, comentarios o sugerencias.**

**Espero que no les haya desagradado del todo un beso grande**

**~Luriana~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Antes que nada muchas gracias por los Reviews, ya los conteste todos. Tambien gracias por colocar esta historia en sus favoritas es un orgullo para mi.**

**Bueno mañana tengo examen de Derecho pero decidi primero subir esto y luego ponerme a estudiar.**

******No se pierdan los últimos capítulos de este fic*******

**Capitulo 3**

Hermione recordó el primer día que llego a Hogwarts, asustada y temerosa pero segura de sí misma, dispuesta a demostrar quién era ella; desde el momento del tren una rubia cabellera llamo su atención pero por más que espero nunca pudo ver el rostro de ese niño de 11 años. Pasando el tiempo se dio cuenta que hubiera sido mejor no conocerle nunca, puesto que esa cabellera rubia se fue tornando casi plateada y ella sentía una revolución dentro de su cuerpo porque desde que le vio el tren sintió la necesidad de acercarse y la tuvo durante los 7 años que había pasado aunque esos ojos grises la traspasaran con odio y con rencor, ¿Con rencor de qué? Que ella recordara nunca le había echo nada a Draco Malfoy, era él quien siempre la buscaba para humillarle y recalcarle que era una sangre sucia.

El punto era que durante 7 años se habían comportado como animales de distintas especies queriéndose destrozar uno al otro pero a tan solo un mes de que dejaran la escuela por siempre se habían tenido 2 veces en la intimidad. Como muestra de la última vez que lo habían hecho, frente al espejo de cuerpo entero en la habitación de las Gryffindor, Hermione observo su cuello con pequeñas manchas de color indefinido, eran entre moradas, azules, rojas y verdes.

Así que tomo su varita y coloco la punta en su cuello, las evidencias tenían que desaparecer puesto que un bonito vestido de graduación dejaría todo al descubierto delatándose de los encuentros con el Slytherin.

-¿Solo eso quieres eliminar?-pregunto Ginny que acababa de entrar a la habitación, aun seguía enojada con Hermione y no le había dirigido la palabra desde que golpeo a su hermano.

-Me asustaste- dijo Hermione dejando caer la varita, al parecer estaba tan concentrada en sus recuerdos que no se dio cuenta al momento que la pelirroja entro.

-Te ves bonita- sonrió la menor de los Weasley, al parecer ya no estaba enojada, pero ese alago no venia solo- ¿Es para que Malfoy te lo quite más rápido?

Hermione volteo enojada haciendo que sus rizados cabellos hicieran una onda en su espalda.

-No me insultes Weasley- solía hablarme por su nombre, era la primera vez que la llamaba Weasley, pero no podía disimular su enojo

-Te insultas tu sola, ahora lo hicieron en la biblioteca ¿No?, ¿que sigue? ¿Hacer un trió con Greengrass?- aunque estaba enojada su voz era tierna y angelical como siempre.- ¿O invitarla a que los veas?- al ver la expresión de sorpresa de su amiga aclaro- Luna estaba ahí.

FLASHBACK

-No esta vez- dijo Draco al sujetándola de la mano al ver que se disponía a hacer lo mismo que en su casa- Necesitamos hablar Granger

Hermione suspiro pero tenía razón, necesitaban hablar no era lógico lo que estaba sintiendo y no era normal que se acostaran por segunda vez, una pareja sexual que es continua llega a ser más que tu simple compañero de cama, o eso creía ella no era muy experta en el tema a decir verdad que no quería que eso fuera mas allá o tal vez lo que la ponía mal era eso que no pudiera ir mas allá por las condiciones que se vivía a su alrededor.

-Vístete primero- dijo al mismo tiempo que cubría con su mano sus ojos. Draco puso los ojos en blanco pero lo hizo.

-¿Qué está pasando Granger?- pregunto el rubio cuando se colocaba la corbata

-Ay Draco ya estas grandecito para saber ¿no? aunque claro con tu retraso mental supongo que te cuesta trabajo entender- sus brazos cruzados significaban defensa así misma y cuando sintió esos ojos grises penetrando mirada volteo rápidamente la vista- sea lo que sea que está pasando no puede continuar.- Solo una mirada basto para que su tono de voz cambiara y dejara de pelear, ahora hablaba enserio y con voz soberbia.

Los largos y fuertes rubios del brazo la rodearon, pero esta se zafó inmediatamente, no podía sentirse cómoda en los brazos de alguien como él.

-¿Entonces? Solo lo ignoramos y ¿ya?- grito Draco al ver la cabellera castaña alejándose mientras se ondeaba al caminar.

FIN FLASHBACK.

Las palabras de Ginny la sorprendieron, ya era de noche y según ella no había nadie en la biblioteca, para ella tan solo estaban ella y Malfoy sumergiéndose en un mundo de fantasías.

No lo podía negar, le gustaba lo que había pasado, se sentía transportada a otro universo cuando los fríos, largos y blancos dedos del Slytherin rozaban su piel. Nunca se había imaginado como se sentía estar con alguien de esa forma; Ginny le había contado que era como si toda la felicidad del mundo te llegara en ese momento; por tal razón si necesitaba un recuerdo para formar su nutria plateada, definitivamente ahora sería el estar con Draco Malfoy, aunque claro nadie lo sabría, incluso ella misma no estaba muy consciente de lo que estaba sintiendo.

Giro la cabeza y contemplo a Ginny pasando la varita cerca de sus manos notando como el color de sus uñas iba cambiando.

-Ginny- se acerco la castaña a la pelirroja, la cual alzo la mirada para poder verle a la cara- no quiero que estemos enojadas.

Si algo le dolía a Hermione era estar enojada con su mejor amiga, aunque las dos eran orgullosas tenían un corazón tan noble que no podía soportar una pelea con nadie querido.

-Lo mejor de las peleas son las reconciliaciones- afirmo Weasley, abrazando a su amiga- perdóname Herms, es que no entiendo lo que haces- la sujeto de los hombros y la miro a la cara- pero te apoyare en lo que quieras y si necesitas que le lancemos un hechizo a Greengrass cuenta conmigo aunque me fastidie todo el año que viene- se encogió de hombros y cuando se volvieron a abrazar pudo observar las manchas multicolor que el cuello de Hermione mostraba- tengo un remedio para eso.

La pelirroja enfrió un galeón que encontró tirado y lo coloco en el cuello de la castaña

-¿No era más fácil con la varita?- se quejo Hermione al sentir la fría moneda en su piel

-No, te deja marcas- la pelirroja dejo ver su blanco y delgado hombro con una marca justo como las de Hermione salvo que más pequeñas.

Amabas rieron, las dos Gryffindor sabían lo que esas marcas significaban.

El gran comedor estaba lleno, las largas bancas no estaban acomodadas en forma perpendicular a la mesa de los maestros, sino que ahora quedaban frente a frente. En la primera fila se encontraban los alumnos que estaban terminando su séptimo año en el colegio de magia y hechicería. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Padma Patil su gemela, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones y más compañeros, usaban sus túnicas de gala, cada quien son su escudo referente a su casa.

El profesor Dumbledore dijo unas palabras muy emotivas, algunas alumnas lloraron pero Hermione no fue una de ellas; sin saber por qué estaba sentada en la orilla de la banca junto a Harry puesto que aun no se reconciliaba con Ron, pero la banca siguiente era la de Slytherin y Draco era el primero, o sea que tan solo unos centímetros los separaban, esto proporcionaba que cuando los demás alumnos aplaudían ellos se miraran fugazmente.

No se habían vuelto a encontrar a encontrar desde ese día en la biblioteca, pero no podían ignorarse así como así, las cosas ya estaban hechas y aunque ella podría regresar en el tiempo y cambiar un momento, por una extraña razón no quería hacerlo.

-¿Por qué todos me miran amor?- pregunto Astoria cuando caminaba del brazo de Draco.

-Porque eres hermosa- le afirmo él dándole un beso en su cabello.

Después de la ceremonia de despedida, los alumnos pasarían su última fiesta en el castillo. Vestidos todos de gala se paseaban por el castillo, algunos como era el caso de Harry y Draco iban acompañados de alumnas menores.

Astoria al parecer no se había enterado de nada, el día que Draco se fue corriendo regreso a darle una explicación muy larga pero que no decía nada. Ella pidió que no se preocupara, le explico que esas cosas pasaban y que tenían que estar acostumbrados ahora que se iban a casar.

Pero escuchar esa última parte a Draco no le hizo mucha gracia, ya no estaba seguro si quería casarse tan joven. La boda la habían arreglado los padres de ambos, justo cuando Daphne aviso a sus papás que Astoria salía con Malfoy. Aunque era feliz con Astoria en su cabeza se formulaba la imagen de otra persona, pero sabía que eso era imposible, que la persona que se imaginaba nunca le aceptaría y nunca reconocería que había algo mas entre ellos que solo pasión.

-No lo sé Draco, me miran raro y se ríen- seguía quejándose Greengrass- pero bueno, creo son imaginaciones mías- encogió los hombros y miro a Draco para que este le besara los labios.

-Eso es lo correcto rubio- una pequeña voz aguda hablo desde lo alto- no lo que estabas haciendo hace días.

Astoria se separo del cuerpo de Malfoy y giro su cabeza pero Peeves desapareció inmediatamente.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo hace unos días?- preguntó Astoria, ahora su voz ya sonaba molesta

-Astoria, ven, tomate una foto conmigo- Pansy Parkinson había llegado a sacar del apuro a Draco jalando por el brazo a su pequeña amiga.

Draco aprovecho ese momento para escabullirse. De pronto se encontró fuera del castillo, necesitaba aire fresco y pensar las cosas muy bien, estaba seguro que ya todos sabían los de él y Hermione pero no estaba del todo convencido si debía decírselo a Astoria, se quito el saco del traje gris que usaba y aflojo su corbata.

Pasaron unos minutos decidió regresar al castillo pero en el camino no pudo ignorar la hermosa silueta de Granger, con un hermoso vestido verde limón que combinaba muy bien con su piel, no observo su cabello alborotado sino ahora iba peinado, alisado y brilloso, empujo a la gente que se encontraba enfrente de él para poder llegar a ella y jalarle del brazo.

-¿Te has vuelto loco?-especulo Hermione mientras caminaba forzadamente junto con Draco puesto que este la traía del brazo- No loco no, enfermo.

Llegaron a un lugar alejado del castillo y sin permitir que la castaña siguiera hablando, el rubio le planto un beso fogoso y pasional, le desato el cabello que tenía recogido por un listón, haciendo que se volviera a esponjar. Bruscamente levanto su vestido de la parte inferior y comenzó a acariciarle las piernas torneadas y marcadas que siempre se escondían debajo de las tobilleras escolares.

-No- Hermione trataba de forcejear, por primera vez no estaba cómoda.

Coloco sus manos en el pecho de su acompañante, este se separo para tomar aire pero le quito las manos colocándoselas en la pared en la que ella estaba recargada. Le beso el cuello y con los dientes, quito el tirante del vestido que se postraba en su hombro.

-Por favor, Malfoy-suplicaba, no era que no lo estuviera disfrutando sino que esta vez se estaban exponiendo demasiado.

Pasaron pocos minutos y ella dejo de forcejear, de nuevo las hormonas la estaban invadiendo, así que dejo que su cuerpo se desvaneciera y que disfrutara del cálido placer que le proporcionaban los besos del rubio.

Ahora se encontraba vista a la pared, con el cabello hacia un lado dejando ver su nuca y sintiendo las caricias que con los labios le hacia sentir, siguió por la espalda arriba del vestido pero aun así se sentía bien gracias a la tela tan delgada de la cual estaba fabricado. Las largas manos del Slytherin, están recorriendo todo el delicado cuerpo de Granger.

-¿Se puede saber que está pasando aquí?- una voz femenina interrumpió el momento y los amantes voltearon rápidamente.

**¿Les ha gustado? ¿Les aburrió? ¿Lo odiaron? Por favor háganmelo saber en un review.**

**Decidido solo serán 5 capítulos, así que ya solo faltan 2 por publicar (y por escribir) jaja pero ya están en mi mente solo falta plasmarlos en el papel.**

**No me imagino cómo será una graduación en Hogwarts, pero supongo que será como en todas las escuelas.**

**¿Qué creen que pase con Astoria y Draco? ¿Creen que Hermione y Draco solo tengan relaciones por placer? ¿Creen que Ron y Hermione se encontenten?**

**Bueno en el próximo capítulo, les adelanto que Draco y Astoria hablaran de lo sucedido pero antes de eso habrá una pequeña pelea entre Gryffindor y Slytherin**

**Sin mas que decir, espero les haya gustado y me voy a estudiar :P**

**¿Les gusta Mentes CriminaleS? Porque el 31 de Octubre publicare un Reid/Prentiss.**

**Dale click en review y te lo contestare rápidamente **

**~Luriana~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola gente bonita! :D Muchas gracias por los reviews y las agregadas a favoritos eso me pone muy contenta.**

**Y despues de una horrible semana (Mi amiga choca, mi prima recién nacida la internan en el hospital, mi noviecito se lastima la rodilla y no puede caminar, 2 en mi examen de cálculo, casi quedo ciega porque mi lente de contacto se me fue atrás del ojo, mis tobillos sangraron mucho y para concluir la semana una chica se me declara) aquí les traigo el penúltimo capítulo (5 capítulos y un epilogo).**

**Disfrutenlo**

****

-Te estoy hablando Draco- dijo Astoria con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza de lado- ¿No me vas a responder?

-Yo me retiro- aviso Hermione mientras se acomodaba el vestido y amarraba su cabello con su mano, dejando entrever las marcas multicolores en su brazo

-Tú no vas a ningún lado- la detuvo Pansy impidiéndole el paso- te dije que no te hicieras ilusiones

Hermione se quedo mirándola con ojos de desesperación y de confusión ¿Por qué tuvieron que llegar las cosas tan lejos? La respuesta era sencilla, porque lo disfrutaban, pero no era una contestación lógica y en ese momento la respuesta no importaba, las cosas estaban hechas y en ese momento tenían que solucionarse.

-¿Pasa algo aquí?- una voz varonil hizo que la Gryffindor se sobresaltara y girara los ojos hacia la persona proveniente de la voz.

-Si pelirrojo- contesto Parkinson con tono de superioridad y arrogancia- tu amiguita que…

-No te atrevas a hablar mal de Hermione- la interrumpió Ginny- ella es mucho mejor persona que tú

-Si claro- apunto irónicamente la morena- por eso se anda acostando con hombres comprometidos

-Ese no es tu problema Parkinson- protesto Harry que se encontraba detrás de su novia

-Tampoco el suyo- habló Astoria que tan solo estaba contemplando la pelea que su amiga encabezaba- así que por favor lárguense- abrió demasiado la boca, pronunciando silaba por silaba para dejar en claro la instrucción que había dado- tu también Pansy- aclaró la chica al percatarse de la sonrisa forjándose en los labios de la morena- esto es asunto entre Draco, Granger y yo.

Ron, Harry y Ginny voltearon a ver a Hermione con expresión de duda, no estaban seguros si debían dejarla con ese par pero su amiga asintió con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que suspiraba, sabía que tenían que aclarar las cosas aceptando que Draco y ella se habían equivocado.

Los tres se quedaron solos, envueltos en una atmosfera de tención, de duda, de incertidumbre; las miradas de Draco y Hermione viajaban por todos lados, temerosos de encontrarse con los ojos grandes y las pupilas dilatas que Astoria proyectaba cada que se molestaba.

-¿Con que no van a hablar?- Astoria rompió el silencio- claro no hay muchas cosas que explicar ¿cierto?-siguió esperando una respuesta pero no la encontró- pero ahora lo entiendo todo, tu reacción en la torre el día de mi regreso, tu simulado estrés que te prohibió estar conmigo, la gente mirándome y riéndose a mis espaldas, esa cosa- se refería Peeves, puesto que señalo el techo- hablando de lo correcto o lo incorrecto y mi estupidez.

-Astoria, lo siento-se disculpo Draco al ver los ojos vidriosos de su aún novia, la quería y no soportaba verla llorar- cuando te fuiste, Granger se mi insinuó y pues estaba solo….

-¿Qué?- protesto Hermione, una cosa era que ella le hubiera besado y otra muy distinta a que se le hubiera insinuado- ¿Yo te estuve insinuando cosas? Si eres más repugnante que un caracol

-Tú eres la repugnante y asquerosa sangre sucia- se defendió él, arrugando la nariz como acostumbraba hacerlo cada que la insultaba de esa forma, mirándola con desprecio de arriba hacia abajo

-Dejen de fingir por favor- intervino Astoria quien tenía los dedos medio e índice en la frente y los ojos cerrados- no soy pendeja y por lo que vi y Pansy me conto ya ocurrido varias veces.

-Te juro que yo no sabía que…- se apresuro a decir Hermione, tratando de escudarse

-¿Qué los vieron o que estaba comprometido conmigo? –terminó la frase la morena- eso no importa, lo que importa que es que paso ¿Cuántas veces?

-Solo dos- respondió Draco con la cabeza agachada.

Hermione lo volteo a ver con mirada desaprobatoria ¿Cómo era posible que le estuviera contando? Ella no lo haría, o tal vez si, depende del cariño que le tenía a la otra persona y por lo visto Draco si queria a su prometida.

-¿y hoy iba a pasar otra vez verdad? Claro, ya ni saco tienes- apunto la morena señalando con la cabeza el pecho el rubio

Maldición, el saco lo había dejado tirado en el patio junto con la corbata

-Ese yo no se lo quite- aclaro Hermione, sin estar muy segura de lo que tenía que decir para defenderse, era la primera vez que se encontraba en un situación de ese tipo.

Astoria puso giro los ojos dejando ver la desesperación que esa situación le causaba, Hermione se preguntó cómo le hacía para no llorar puesto que aunque sus ojos estaban brillosos no hacia ninguna señal de que las lagrimas fueran a ser derramadas, al menos no frente a ella.

-Mira Granger- se dirigió a la susodicha- ¿Sabes que es lo que de verdad me molesta?-Hermione intento responder a la pregunta, como era su costumbre, pero Astoria continuó- Que te haces ver a la sociedad bien santita, bien moralista y todas esas mamadas, pero eres una mosca muerta y arrastrada

-Oye no te voy a permitir que me hables así- grito la Gryffindor, era el momento de defenderse- y la culpa no fue solo mía también tu novio participo- señalo al mencionado que tan solo miraba a las chicas sin saber que decir- y no es mi problema si tu no lo haces sentir como yo.

Draco la miro a ver extrañado nunca se imagino que Hermione respondiera de ese modo pero Astoria había pasado los limites y Granger tan solo respondía como era debido, no eso no era cierto, aun le faltaba carácter para enfrentarse a Astoria.

-Pues como no- respondió Astoria mirándola de abajo hacia arriba con desprecio- si ya hasta has de tener practica ¿no?- de nuevo alzo una ceja- Krum, Cormac, Weasley, Potter y eso tan solo los conocidos- observo como a Hermione se le subían los colores al rostro- Vete de aquí, sangre sucia.

-¿Por qué no te vas tú? Pero a la mierda- respondió Hermione amenazante, acercándose a su contrincante.

No sacaron las varitas, estaban tan enojadas que se olvidaron que de que eran brujas.

-Ya, Astoria ya- intervino Draco tomando a su novia de los hombros- ella no vale la pena

-Eso lo hubieras pensado antes de irte a revolcar con ella- contesto, al mismo tiempo que se zafaba de los brazos del rubio.

-Miren me largo- dijo Hermione-me cagan las idioteces.

Hermione desapareció de donde se encontraba con los Slytherin para dirigirse a su habitación y llorar hasta que las lágrimas se le agotaran, se sentía tan humillada ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser así? Ella no era como Astoria la había descrito, sin embargo así se había comportado durante el último vez. Lo único bueno era que ya terminaría la escuela y que nada podría ser peor ese día después de eso pero se equivoco ante esa premisa.

-Hermione, ¿Todo bien? – se acerco su amiga pelirroja y la abrazo, pero aun no era tiempo de llorar- sí, pero Astoria es una pendeja.

-Y tu una zorra- intervino Daphne Grengrass, hermana de la ofendida- no te atrevas a hablar mal de mi hermana.

-Ni tú de Hermione- la defendió Ron que se acercaba junto con Harry. Su voz tenía el tono de amenaza

-No la amenaces muerto de hambre- el moreno Zabini, apareció detrás de Daphne y de Pansy, las cuales se encotraban muy cerca- _Expelliarmus- _pronuncio cuando vio que Ron se disponía a sacar la varita

_-Desmayo_- grito Harry cuando observo las intenciones de Blaise y este fue a caer metros de distancia alejados de ellos.

-_Everte Statum- _este hechizo lo lanzo Pansy hacia Harry pero a causa de su mala técnica, Ginny fue la que perdió el equilibrio

-_Protego Totallum_- Exclamo Hermione, evitando que Grengrass y Parkinson atacaran a Harry, aunque claramente él les hubiera ganado pero no estaba de humor para estar de porrista.

Así que después de decir esto se esfumo del gran comedor para ir a terminar a su habitación.

) ° ~ ° (

Cuando Hermione se fue, Draco y Astoria se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro por largo tiempo, hasta que Astoria comenzó a llorar.

-Asty, no llores- dijo Draco, abrazándola

-¿Tu que sentirías Draco? Si te fueras de vacaciones y cuando regresaras te encontraras con que he tenido relaciones sexuales con Potter o Weasley o alguien así- Draco no respondió, así que ella continuo hablando- Estoy molesta sí, pero también triste y decepcionada. ¿Cómo me pudiste hacer esto? ¿Algún día yo te hice algo así?

-No, Astoria, yo…- no encontraba las palabras para pedir disculpas

-Si Granger se te hizo atractiva, primero debiste haber terminado conmigo- balbuceaba en cada palabra que decía, no podía llorar en silencio, no a esas alturas, había reprimido ya bastantes lagrimas, era el momento de sacarlas- No es que haya pasado con Granger, es la falta de respeto y cariño que me tienes

-Yo te quiero Astoria- aseguraba Draco

-No lo suficiente- dijo ella girando su cara para verle- si me quisieras no hubieras hecho lo que hiciste

-Todos cometemos errores, pero lo importante es aprender de ellos

-Sí y estoy aprendiendo que no debo de confiar en ti

-¿No me perdonaras?

-Solo hay una forma- Draco la miro con duda- olvídate de Granger, júrame que nunca la volverás a ver, júrame que no volver a ocurrir ni con ella ni con nadie- Astoria lo quería demasiado como para perderlo.

-Te lo juro- la miro a los ojos y le tomo la mano

-Pero tienes que volver a ganarte mi confianza, las cosas no serán igual, pero podemos intentarlo.

-Gracias- la beso

-Tomos se merecen una segunda oportunidad- dijo ella sonriendo- pero si vuelve a pasar Draco, te juro que…

Pero un beso tierno y profundo interrumpió el enunciado.

Ambos salieron a darle la cara al mundo, Astoria se limpio las lágrimas y cuando llego con su hermana y su amiga explicaron que todo iba a estar bien. Sin embargo Draco pudo ver como Ginny le lanzaba una mirada desaprobatoria.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué había pedido una segunda oportunidad a Astoria? ¿Realmente la quería o no quería que los planes se fueran abajo?

Era el último día que se subirían al Expreso de Hogwarts, en un compartimento Harry abrazaba a Ginny y Ron peleaba con Hermione

-Pero tú me golpeaste- se quejaba Ron

-Tú me insultaste- decía Hermione mientras leía el profeta- y ya no quiero hablar del tema

-Pero si quieres que te perdone tenemos que discutirlo- insistía Ron

Después de la pelea, los 4 amigos se habían encontrado y frente a ellos Hermione había llorado, ninguno le dijo nada, solo la abrazaban. Ron le pidió perdón y ella le suplico que la perdonara a ella, le dieron ánimos diciéndole que Draco no le convenía en lo más mínimo y que hiciera caso omiso de los comentarios de las personas ardidas.

-Déjala Ron- intervino Ginny-¿Hermione estas bien?- pregunto la pelirroja al ver a su amiga un poco pálida

-Sí, solo necesito aire- respondió la castaña, levantándose de su asiento y saliendo del compartimiento

Observo el pasillo, sintió una melancolía al pensar que era la última vez que observaba ese lugar, pero al mismo tiempo sintió satisfacción ya que al fin se alejaría de las críticas que había recibido últimamente, solo quería ir a casa a descansar.

-¿Extraño no crees?- le pregunto una voz conocida por la espalda- Ultimo viaje- Hermione lo miro extrañada ¿Por qué le estaba hablando?- Le jure a Astoria olvidarme de ti

-Pues hazlo cumplir- giro pero Draco le sostuvo el brazo- Malfoy suéltame, no quiero otra escenita como la de la fiesta

-Se quedo dormida y yo simplemente no puedo olvidarme de ti- se acerco a sus labios pero Hermione lo aventó

-Pues inténtalo o se valiente para terminarla y venir a buscarme- respondió- suéltame- pidió cuando Draco la sostuvo entre los brazos porque de no ser así se hubiera caído a causa del mareo que tuvo

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunto con preocupación

-No, tú me enfermas- dijo ella y regreso al compartimiento

Necesitaba comer más y estresarse menos, el tono de palidez no era normal y se había mareado. Pero con la escuela terminada y el calor de hogar iba a permitir que mejorara, estaba segura.

****

**Ok primero que todo, las groserías me costó mucho trabajo escribirlas es que yo soy de esas chicas que no dicen groserías jaja pero supuse que para una pelea así, el lenguaje decente no era suficiente. Si no entienden alguna palabra con gusto se las explicare.**

**Creo que me enfoque mucho en Astoria, pero es que pobrecita su novio la engaño T.T y eso es triste (aunque nunca me ha pasado) pero supongo que lo es jaja.**

**Y tuve que recordar unas peleas para poder escribir la pelea entre Astoria y Hermione.**

**Draco Draco ¿Qué pasa, a quien quieres por fin? Astoria yo que tu no confiaba tanto en el, Hermione come mejor y ya no te dejes llevar por Draco y sus encantos, si sé que es difícil pero inténtalo jaja.**

**Bueno niñas & Miguel (si es que lo leíste) me voy a hacer mi tarea y a estudiar un rato (jaja soy tan nerd, viernes a las 10 de la noche y estudiando xD) no quiero volver a sacar 2.**

**Un beso muy grande**

**¿Review?**

**~Luriana~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola gente bonita :D bueno despues de una fea semana (si, otra fea semana) me desvelo para terminar este fic, aunque aun falta el epilogo verdad pero en cuestión de capítulos hasta aquí llegamos.**

**Gracias a todos por leerlo y hacérmelo saber (ya sea por review, por favoritos, por alerta, etc)**

**Linda semana y disfruten el final**

_**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**_

Habían pasado 3 semanas desde la graduación, desde la pelea entre su novia y su "enemiga" y sobre todo desde que Granger le dijo: Se valiente para terminarla.

Recostado sobre su cama en medio de la penumbra que la madrugada otorgaba, reflexiono acerca de todo lo que había pasado desde que en ese mismo lugar Granger le hizo sentir como nadie más en el mundo. Tan solo faltaba 1 semana para la boda, todo iba demasiado rápido, era como si su vida dependiera del tiempo, como si el futuro fuera un golpe que sabias que tarde o temprano llegaría pero tratas de esquivarlo. Estaba en una lucha contra lo racional y lo emocional.

Tenía que dejar de ser cobarde, debía defender sus preferencias en lugar que sus padres lo hicieran por él, pero no podía, si desertaba de la boda se armaría un escándalo total, ya podía imaginarse el encabezado del profeta _"Draco Malfoy y Astoria Greengrass rompen su compromiso a tan solo una semana"._ Su madre no lo soportaría, simplemente no le gustaba pasar vergüenzas frente a sus amistades y su padre seguramente lo desheredaría. Los Malfoy y los Greengrass familias ambas poderosas tenían por fuerza que unirse pero ¿Por qué tan pronto? ¿Por qué a los 18 años recién cumplidos? Él había empezado a salir con Astoria pero como salió con otras chicas.

Miró el reloj, eran las 5 am. No pudo conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, aunque lo intento no pudo cerrar los ojos porque veía el rostro de Granger y lo que menos le hacía falta era un motivo más para dudar sobre su boda aunque en realidad _ella _era el motivo principal por el cual tenía una mente controversial con ideas en desorden.

Se levantó y miro su silueta ante el espejo dándose así cuenta de las ojeras que en su cara aparecían, aunque era muy temprano bajo a desayunar aun con pijama y en el comedero observo a su madre ingiriendo alguna bebida caliente.

-¿Nervioso?- preguntó Narcissa a su hijo con voz severa, al darse cuenta que Draco no contesto prosiguió- Hoy será el día que comeremos los 4 Greengrass y nosotros como despedida de nuestros hijos- cuando visualizo la expresión de olvido que su hijo puso se sorprendió- ¿Lo olvidaste?

Draco se sentó en el gran comedor justo enfrente de su madre, pero no contesto a ninguna pregunta ni a ningún comentario que ella le planteo, ordenó un chocolate caliente a_ Tweeny_ su elfina y tapo con sus manos su cara desvelada.

-¿Estás bien?- insistió Narcissa después del largo silencio de su hijo

-Mala noche- respondió Draco con voz cansada sin dejar ver su rostro cubierto por sus manos.

-Pues más vale que te quites esas ojeras porque tu novia no tarda en llegar

-Mamá, son las 6 de la mañana ¿Enserio vendrá a esta hora?- en la pregunta no mostro emoción sino mas bien resignación, sabia la respuesta y por eso su voz fue de aburrimiento

Narcissa ignoro el comentario y se levanto de su asiento para ir a su habitación a arreglarse, aunque su físico siempre estaba impecablemente perfecto, necesitaba dar algunos toques para que su futura nuera no la viera así. Draco se quedo contemplando el chocolate recién servido, no tenía ganas de beberlo pero tampoco de retirarse de la mesa, así que solo comenzó a jugar con la cuchara.

Justo como Narcissa había dicho Astoria llego 1 hora después, Draco apenas tuvo tiempo de cambiarse y fingir una sonrisa para recibir a su novia.

-¿Estas enojado?- preguntó la morena ante la falta de palabras del rubio cuando se encontraban en el jardín de la mansión paseando- Es que desde que paso ya sabes que, te siento raro- argumentó cuando con la cabeza Draco respondió la pregunta con un "no"

-Astoria, no estoy enojado simplemente confundido- habló Draco y ella lo miro con ojos de ternura pero que también reflejaban dolor- no es por Granger- se apresuro a decir.

-¿A no?- cuestionó ella soltando una risita de obviedad- ¿Entonces? Porque bueno, antes de Granger me querías y querías casarte conmigo

-Te quiero- se adelanto él- pero ¿Tú quieres casarte a esta edad? Ni siquiera has terminado la escuela

-¿Y entonces por qué me pediste una segunda oportunidad?

Astoria no lo podía creer, era cierto que los últimos casi 2 meses habían sido malos, pero no lo entendía primero le pedía una oportunidad, después se portaba todo lindo y a una semana de la boda salía con que estaba confundido

-Respóndeme- pidió ella

-No sé, porque así tiene que ser ¿no? tenemos que casarnos, pero ni tu ni yo lo decidimos- respondió, había explotado, su voz era cruel y fría casi como sus ojos.

-Que cabrón eres Draco- respondió ella cerrando los ojos- y que pendeja soy yo.

-¿Te vas?- preguntó el dueño de la mansión cuando vio que su acompañante se alejaba.

-Vengo para la comida ¿Así debe de ser no?- lo miró furiosa y decepcionada. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida de la mansión.

Draco se quedo sin palabras, no sabía exactamente que decir o que hacer, ¿De verdad lo había dicho? Si, lo había dicho; pero la había lastimado y eso no quería, ella no tenía la culpa de nada al contrario era la que más dolor había tenido pero no podía hacerla sufrir más, como dijo si la quería, pero no para casarse con ella o tal vez si pero más adelante no en ese momento.

() ° ~ ° () ° ~ ° () ° ~ ° () ° ~ ° () ° ~ ° ()

Los platos estaban servidos y todo estaba listo para la comida de las dos familias reunidas, distribuidos en el espacioso comedor del lado derecho se encontraban Lucius, Narcissa y Draco respectivamente y justo enfrente de ellos estaba Daphne, Astoria y sus padres. Comieron un delicioso platillo de pasta y bebieron whisky, hablaron de las cosas en el ministerio y de los partidos recientes de quidditch. Astoria y Draco nunca se vieron a los ojos y cuando alguien les preguntaba algo se limitaban a sonreír, pero la hora del brindis llego.

-La futura señora Malfoy ¿Quiere decir algo?- dijo Lucius dándole la palabra a Astoria inclinándose ante ella.

Astoria se levanto y llenó su copa miro a Draco y este a ella con curiosidad.

-Quiero decirles- comenzó pero un sonido extraño salió de su boca al parecer mientras la plática entre los mayores se acentuaba ella aprovechaba para ingerir alcohol- que quiero a su hijo-miro a Narcissa y a Lucius pero el sonido volvió- pero que él prefiere a la sangre sucia- alzo los hombros y todos voltearon a ver a Draco extrañados- así que como ustedes han arreglado todo- con un dedo señalo a sus padres y a los padres de Malfoy- yo no me casó con un patán como este-señalo a Draco y este cerró los ojos - Vámonos papás.

Todos se miraron extrañados pero Astoria insistió en que se fueran y eso hicieron, sin antes advertir que las cosas no se iban a quedar así y que necesitaban una explicación pero al parecer los Malfoy también necesitaban una.

-¿Qué significó eso Draco?- preguntó Lucius cuando las visitas se habían ido

-Estaba tomada ¿no la vieron?- se justificó Draco, no quería explicar nada

-No te excuses, ella no es así-aseguró Narcissa- ¿Qué quiso decir con lo de la sangre sucia?

En ese momento Draco giro su cabeza hacia su madre y la miro con desaprobación, pero fue inconsciente puesto que cuando se dio cuenta regreso rápidamente a su posición original

-Te está hablando tu madre Draco- insistió Lucius- También explica eso de que nosotros lo arreglamos

-¿Y no fue así?- se quejó Draco- todo lo han arreglado ustedes, mi vida la han arreglado ustedes ¿A ustedes los casaron a los 18 años?

Lucius y Narcissa se miraron, su hijo jamás les había hablado así

-O me van a decir que se casaron por amor- sus papás no respondieron- Una Black y un Malfoy se enamoraron que coincidencia- el tono sarcástico que ocupaba en Hogwarts ahora lo ocupa en su casa frente a sus padres.

-No nos hables así jovencito- lo reprendió Narcissa apuntándole con el dedo índice en señal de amenazada- tu padre y yo solo queremos lo mejor para ti y para la familia y aun no respondes ¿Qué quiso decir que con lo de sangre sucia? No me digas que se te ocurrió engañar a la hermosa de Astoria con esa asquerosa que vimos en la tienda de Madame Malkin.

-¿Y si así fuera qué mamá?- protesto el menor enfrentándosele a su mamá y observando cómo esta ponía una cara de preocupación que no podía disimular- ¿No que quieren lo mejor para mí? ¿Y si ella es lo mejor?

La expresión de Narcissa de fortifico, sus ojos se entrecerraron y sus manos se apretaron, Lucius se acerco a su hijo con enojo pero a Draco no le importo, por primera vez quería hacer algo por el mismo y quería seguir sus instintos, le haría caso a Granger "Se valiente, termina con Greengrass y ven a buscarme"

-Draco ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Lucius cuando su hijo se separo de ellos

-A un barrio muggle, hay una sangre sucia que tengo que buscar.

Y dicho esto desapareció

() ° ~ ° () ° ~ ° () ° ~ ° () ° ~ ° () ° ~ ° ()

Hermione descansaba sobre su cama mientras escuchaba música, tenía ganas de leer, pero desde que había regresado del colegio, leer le mareaba y le producía nauseas por eso prefería no hacerlo. Pero tampoco estaba de humor para escuchar música, cada medio minuto cambiaba la canción, no había ninguna que se ajustara a su estado de ánimo. Estaba triste, deprimida, le daban ganas de llorar de todo pero al mismo tiempo todo le enfadaba, la cabeza le daba vueltas y recordando las fechas…. Habían ya pasado 5 días que su periodo le tenía que haber llegado.

-No Hermione, tranquila, es el estrés no fue un final muy agradable- se dijo a sí misma.

Intento relajarse y al cabo de una semana se dio cuenta de que no era estrés, estaba asustada y tenía que comprobar si sus sospechas eran ciertas, confiaba en Merlín que no lo fuera.

_¿Qué iba a hacer ella a los 19 años con un bebe?_

Dispuesta a salir de dudas, se levanto de su cama de la cual casi no se había despegado en todas las vacaciones, se amarro rápidamente su cabello y bajo corriendo por las escaleras de madera que unían a la sala con las habitaciones

-Buenas tardes señora esta…

-Ginny- dijo rápidamente Hermione al contemplar a su amiga pelirroja fuera de su puerta saludando a su mamá- ven, acompañame- se apresuro a salir y la tomo del brazo

-¿A dónde vas Hermione?- preguntó su mamá antes de que Hermione atravesara la puerta del pequeño jardincito que tenían

-¿A comprar pan?- contesto la castaña dudosa _¿A comprar pan? _Mala escusa, su mamá congio los hombros y vio como su hija acompañada de su amiga corría.

-¿Vamos a comprar pan Hermione?- preguntó Ginny dudosa

-No, vamos a la farmacia- dijo Hermione cerciorándose de que nadie la escuchara.

-¿Te sientes mal? ¿Por qué no vamos a San Mungo?

-Ginny! Estamos en mi otro mundo y aquí las cosas se resuelven en la farmacia- dijo rápidamente- no me siento mal

Ginny la miro extrañada ¿A qué venía ese comportamiento de su amiga? Sin hacerle más preguntas, la siguió y cuando Hermione le pidió a la señora que atendía la farmacia una prueba de embarazo, tanto Ginny como la señora la miraron extrañadas.

-¿Qué pone?- dijo Ginny cuando Hermione salió del baño que estaba en su habitación

-No sé, tienes que esperar 10 minutos- respondió Hermione agitando el pequeño pedazo de plástico

-Mientras ire por pan- la pelirroja salió del cuarto y Hermione se recostó de nuevo en su cama

En 10 minutos pudo pensar muchas cosas:

Minuto 1. ¿Un hijo a mi edad?

Minuto 2. ¿Un hijo de Malfoy y mío?

Minuto 3. ¿Cómo se lo diré a mis papás?

Minuto 4. No, tal vez no sea posible es solo una coincidencia

Minuto 5. No, son 5 coincidencias

Minuto 6. ¿Un hijo de Malfoy? –se repitió

Minuto 7. ¿Y si mis papás me dicen que me tengo que casar?

Minuto 8. ¿Casarme con Malfoy? No!

Minuto 9. Tan solo un minuto

Minuto 10. NOOOOOOOOO!

El ultimo pensamiento fue en voz alta y muy alta por eso, sus padres y Ginny subieron rápidamente a verla, con expresión de shock, tan solo miraba la pantallita con 2 rayitas y en su cabeza todos los pensamientos al mismo tiempo se repetían. _¿Por qué ella?_ Maldita sea! ¿Por qué tuvo que tarde a esa estúpida clase?

Se sentía atraída por Malfoy y le gustaba estar con él, pero no podían estar más de 5 minutos sin que alguno de los dos iniciara una pelea. Entre sus caricias se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo pero aun no podía captar la idea que dentro de ella estaba creciendo un pequeño Malfoy/Granger. Que horrible sonaba eso.

La mamá de Hermione tomo la prueba sin que esta protestara, se había olvidado por completo del mundo hasta que su madre la abrazo.

-¿Quién es ese hijo de puta?- gritó el doctor Granger cuando vio la prueba- ¿Es de tu colegio Hermione? ¿Fue alguno de los que vinieron a visitarte las vacaciones pasadas? ¿El moreno de lentes? ¿El pelirrojo?

Hermione no respondió, tan solo miro la ventana esperando encontrar una solución adecuada.

-Señor Granger- hablo Ginny- no fue ni mi novio ni me hermano se lo puedo asegurar.

-¿Entonces?- gritó de nuevo el papá de la afectada-Dime quien fue Hermione para ir a matarlo

-Papá, no iras a matar a nadie- suspiro Hermione resignada- La culpa no es de nadie más que mía

-¿Y ese cabrón se hará responsable?- pregunto enojado el doctor.

Ginny soltó una risita ahogada ¿Draco responsable?

-No papá, no se hará responsable la única que se hará cargo de esto seré yo y quiero saber si cuento con su apoyo- miro a su padre furioso, a su madre asustada y a su amiga anonada en busca de respuesta

-Mi niña- habló su madre- yo te apoyare en lo que necesites, tomes las decisiones que tomes yo te estaré siempre a tu lado.

-Gracias mami- abrazó Hermione a su mamá, necesitaba ese abrazo de afecto y seguridad.

Volteo a ver el resto del cuarto, pero su padre había desaparecido. Lo entendía, todas sus esperanzas estaban puestas en ella y ahora le salía con que esperaba un bebe, pero también sabia que tanto como su madre su padre la apoyaría en todo, claro después de que se le pasaran las ganas de matar a todos los hombres que por la mente se le atravesaban.

La noche llego y después de una larga tarde de llanto, Hermione trato de conciliar el sueño

-Cualquier cosa me avisas ¿sí?- pidió Ginny que había pasado toda la tarde consolar a su amiga asegurándole que las cosas no eran tan malas como parecían.

Si, un bebe venia en camino. Si, ella tenía 19 años. Si, Draco Malfoy era el padre. Pero no todo era tan malo, no podía ser todo tan malo.

Hermione tuvo una noche placentera, las lagrimas habían causado que sus ojos se cansaran y aunque despertó con una cara peor que la de Umbridge, pudo pensar mejor las cosas, tendría al bebe, de eso no había duda, por una estupidez propia no iban a pagar seres inocentes. Ya no vería a Malfoy nunca más en la vida, puesto que aunque su parte sensible pensaba en el por ocasiones, su cerebro le recordaba que en esos momentos seguramente se estaría casando.

Era una mañana hermosa, así que Hermione decidió salir a dar un paseo matutino, le ayudaría a pensar y posteriormente se reuniría con Ginny, quien había asegurado la estaría visitando diariamente.

-Granger- alguien detrás de ella le hablo y al reconocer la voz rápidamente volteo.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?- dijo ella con desprecio

-A ti-respondió y sin pensarlo se acerco a sus labios pero esta vez ella no caería.

Le empujo y le miro con desprecio

-¿Y Astoria?- pregunto Hermione cruzándose de brazos

-Todo ha terminado entre nosotros- afirmo él con una sonrisa- me enfrente a mis padres y llevo una semana buscándote, hice todo de para encontrarte y vine a verte

-¿Exactamente como para qué?- lo que le faltaba.

-No sé, ¿tu dime que se te antoja?- señalo Draco con una voz seductora y para acompañar la seducción alzo una ceja.

-Que te largues

-¿Pero qué te pasa?- preguntó enojado- ¿No dijiste en el tren que fuera valiente y viniera a buscarte? Lo he hecho, me he dado cuenta que me importas y mucho

-Pues tú a mi no- dijo ella alzando los hombros- fue placentero lo que paso, pero ¿Te has dado cuenta como las cosas se han salido de control? Tú no te casas y yo…- se detuvo inmediatamente, no pensaba contarle lo que estaba pasando- y yo no tengo por qué ser tu juguete, si no te casas es porque no quieres, porque en el fondo sabias que no estabas listo- miro para todos lados en busca de auxilio, de que alguien apareciera y la sacara de ese momento tan incomodo

-Entonces ¿Tú no quieres nada de mí?- su voz era dudosa y seria (habían herido su orgullo)

-No quiero ser un juguete- señalo ella resignada, eso era lo que en verdad le molestaba que fuera solo un juguete para el

-¿Quieres algo que vayamos a comer helados?- preguntó él con curiosidad pero ella pensó que se estaba mofando de su respuesta anterior

-No, Malfoy no quiero nada así que si quieres regresa y pídeles perdón a tus _papis _por salirte de tu casa, a mi tu vida me da igual- concluyo enojada, dio media vuelta y se echo a correr.

() ° ~ ° () ° ~ ° () ° ~ ° () ° ~ ° () ° ~ ° ()

-¿Qué? ¿Te encontraste con Malfoy y no le dijiste nada? ¿Lo dejo todo por ti y tu lo trataste peor que a un perro?- preguntaba Ginny asustada de lo que su amiga le había contado

-Ginny, es Malfoy, nada nos une- argumentó Hermione, pero ni ella misma se lo creía.

-Nada, salvo un bebe- el tono sarcástico de Ginny hizo que Hermione se molestara

-El bebe es mio y de nadie más

-Explícaselo cuando pregunte por su papá- dijo Ginny mirando los ojos miel de la castaña- ¿Qué le dirás? "_Tu papá no existe, de hecho tú no debiste haber nacido, fuiste producto de una noche ardiente"_

-¿Pero no entiendes que no puedo estar con Malfoy?- grito Hermione frustrada, no le importo el comentario de su amiga, sabía que lo no lo decía con mala intención- ¿Cómo crees que sus padres se tomarian la noticia, de que esperan un nieto de una hija de muggles? ¿Cómo crees que mi bebe será tratado? Ahora ya no tengo que pensar solo en mí.

-Es que nunca has pensado en ti Hermione- la reprendió su amiga- siempre esperas que los demás estén bien pero nunca te fijas si tu estas bien.

Hermione miro de nuevo por la ventana, dándole la espalda a su amiga, toco su abdomen aun plano y suspiro. Le había dicho a Malfoy que se fuera y ahora la única conexión que entre ellos había era un bebe.

_Su hijo_

_**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**_

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Un asco? ¿X? ¿Pueden hacérmelo saber por un review? **

**Bueno por fin traigo el ultimo capitulo de este minific…no se preocupen si las cosas entre Draco&Hermione no quedaron muy bien, en el epilogo se vera algo más.**

**Me costo mucho poner a Hermione embarazada, simplemente se me hizo algo totalmente patético, pero se supone que el descuido de hacer explotar el salón de pociones les trairia GRANDES consecuencias. Y aunque aquí no esta muy claro, Draco digamos que renuncio a su familia y bueno a la de Hermione llega un nuevo integrante.**

**Fue un capitulo largo (3340 palabras) y aunque pensé que no lo subiría hoy porque tengo tanta tarea que quiero llorar (jaja y estoy aquí) tenía las ideas clara y bueno, me gusto escribirlo para relajarme.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, yo calculo que este fic tendrá de 17 a 20 reviews y aunque son pocos, me emocionan mucho.**

**A las personas que han puesto esta historia en favoritos o en alertas muchas gracias de verdad, ustedes son mi fuente de inspiración.**

**Gracias a Sujey, Melo Malfoy & MoOnster por dejarme más de un review.**

**Miguel la palabra que me preguntaste, supongo que tú la debes de saber ya que esta en tu vocabulario y no te la explicare porque no la quiero repetir (por cierto no me suicide) jaja**

**Un beso muy grande**

**~Luriana~**


	6. Epílogo

**Hola bonitos :D (Pondría bonitas si mi amigo Miguel no leyera esto xD) pues ya después de una semana aquí les traigo ya el final de todo. A mí me gusto hacer este capítulo…no se que piensen ustedes.**

**Gracias por los reviews (ya tengo 17 mis cuentas no me han fallado ;)) gracias por agregar esta historia a favoritas y a alertas.**

**Disfruten el capitulo y al final sigan leyendo mis notas xD**

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

Había pasado ya más de un año y medio desde que Hermione había rechazado a Draco. No lo podía creer, el Draco Malfoy había sido despreciado por Hermione Granger, nadie le había dicho que no con anterioridad y menos una sangre sucia. Trato de olvidarla, paso de Londres a Paris, de Roma a Australia, de Japón a México, recorrió casi todo el mundo tratando de olvidar el humillante encuentro y la hermosa sonrisa de Granger pero no pudo.

No hubo una noche que la pasara solo, siempre encontraba una sexy chica en cada lugar al que iba, se divertida o simulaba serlo. En algunos momentos se olvido de que era mago e incluso paso por distintos bares muggles pero no conseguía olvidarla, no podía y cada mañana que visualizaba a su acompañante nocturna se enojaba y las corría, por no ser _ella_ por no ser Granger.

Como era lógico no iba a regresar a su casa, tendría que humillarse ante su familia y su orgullo aun hacia sus padres era muy fuerte. Él tenía razón y si no lograron casarlo con Astoria, buscarían a alguien más con quien hacerlo y francamente no quería eso. Pero ya tampoco quería estar vagando después de 20 meses aproximadamente. ¿Regresaría a su casa? Tal vez lo haría, sinceramente no era alguien que pudiera sobrevivir mucho tiempo sin lujos y comodidades pero se intentaba que su orgullo sobresaliera.

Una tarde oscura y lluviosa regreso a Londres, pero antes de ir a su casa y pensar una explicación que sus padres merecían deicidio ir al callejón Diagon, al Caldero Chorreante a tomar una que otra copa.

-Enserio Ron, ¿El primer cumpleaños de Ian aquí?- dijo una voz que Draco conocía muy bien

Y si era ella, pero intento que no lo viera, estaba demasiado desarreglado y ella estaba tan -_Jodidamente hermosa_ -pensó. Había algo en ella que la diferenciaba de la última vez que la había visto ¿Sus ojos? ¿Su cuerpo?

Si, era eso, sus ojos radiaban felicidad como si algo hubiera llegado a iluminarla. Alguien había llegado a llenarle las pupilas de alegría y no había sido él. Su cuerpo había madurado más, sus caderas ahora ya estaban más ensanchadas y sus piernas aun mas torneadas. Se humedeció los labios y cerró los ojos, estaba de espaldas a la barra solo la miraba de reojo.

¿Y ese bebe? ¿Sería cosa de Weasley?

-¿Qué Weasley? ¿Tan pobre que ahora organizas fiestas infantiles?- dijo Draco ante la necesidad de acercarse a ella aunque fuera molestando a los amigos de esta.

Solo se encontraba Ginny y Hermione, Ron al parecer había salido a buscar a sus hermanos para celebrar el primer cumpleaños _de su sobrinito _puesto que así todos lo habían adoptado.

Cuando Hermione les dio la noticia Ron como era de esperarse se enojo igual o más que el señor Granger, pero también como era esperado apoyó a Hermione tanto como su padre en todo lo que necesitó. Molly le preparo comidas especiales durante 9 meses y cuando nació Ian- como había decidido llamarle- todo el mundo estuvo con ella.

El niño era el mismo retrato de Draco, aun a su pequeña edad ya le resaltaba el pelo platinado y los ojos grises a profundidad.

-El niño no tiene la culpa de nada- dijo Hermione a sus amigos cuando estos miraban al nuevo ser extrañamente.

-¿Pero por qué se parece a él?- preguntó Harry sorprendió.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco pero contesto con una sonrisa

-Porque nada más es el padre- contestó la nueva madre con sarcasmo

Hermione inicio el estudio de Leyes Mágicas justo 2 meses después de que Ian nació, su madre lo cuidaba y algunas veces dejaban que Harry y Ginny lo pasearan. Pero a Ron solo se lo dejaban cuando Hermione estaba presente.

Ahora se disponían a festejar el primer añito del pequeño y todo iba perfecto pero Malfoy llego a arruinarlo.

Después de sus preguntas de mal gusto, Hermione y Ginny lo vieron con desprecio y esta ultima cargo al bebe atrayéndolo hacia ella, como si lo estuviera cubriendo de un animal peligroso.

-¿O es tu hijo y de Potty?- volvió a fastidiar Draco evitando la mirada de Hermione- No, no lo creo, el niño es lindo y Potter no tiene las virtudes para hacer algo así.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?- pregunto Hermione aturdida y nerviosa.

Fingió haberlo olvidado, mintió cuando dijo que ya nunca significo nada en su vida, disimulo el gusto por ver que su hijo se parecía a él. Tal vez no intencional porque ni ella era consciente de que le necesitaba, se dio cuenta hasta que vio su figura, un poco desaliñada pero así era perfecto para ella, hasta que escucho su voz, hasta que sintió los ojos grises fijos en ella cuando la volteo a ver para responderle.

-Nada de ustedes- respondió y se encogió de hombros.

No iba a rogarle a Granger, por Merlín, el era Draco Malfoy y aunque hacia tiempo le había declarado sus sentimientos, ahora no lo haría.

-Entonces lárgate- dijo Hermione dándole la espalda.

Draco estuvo a punto de irse, pero decidió quedarse para ver que iban a hacer con tanta parafernalia. Bueno eso era obvio, había carteles que cambiaban de color y decían "Feliz cumpleaños Ian", pero quería ver quién era ese niño y por qué se había sentido raro al estar cerca de él. Así que dio la vuelta y regreso a su barra.

-¿Y dónde está el huroncito bebe?- pregunto alguien que iba entrando por la puerta del negocio.

Los gemelos Weasley habían entrado al Caldero Chorreante con varios regalos en mano pero no solo eran regalos para el niño, también para animar la fiesta.

Hermione quiso que la tierra se la tragara, seguramente Malfoy había escuchado lo de _huroncito bebe_ y eso era un grave problema. A ella nunca le importo que los gemelos le dijeran así a su hijo pero ahora se lo habían dicho enfrente del hurón mayor.

Las chicas hubieran preferido no decir nada respecto a Malfoy pero con los gemelos ahí los comentarios del hijo de Hermione iban a delatar que el niño era producto de los encuentros carnales en Hogwarts. Aunque fue mala idea comentarlo puesto que Ron se levanto rápidamente de su asiento.

-Si serás cabrón- dijo Ron sujetándole la camisa negra que Draco usaba- ¿Quién te crees al dejar a un hijo sin padre?

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos. Maldito Ron, lo mataría estaba segura de que lo haría.

-No sé de qué me hablas pobretón-respondió Draco intento quitar las manos pecosas de su camisa.

-Ron, ya déjalo- grito Hermione desesperada pero fue en vano

-¿A no?- cuestiono Ron alzando una ceja- ¿Me vas a decir que el hijo de Hermione es solo de ella?

Draco se quedo boquiabierto y miro a Hermione que se sentaba resignada con las manos en la cara.

¿Su hijo? Ese niño rubio que hoy cumplía un año ¿era su hijo? Pudo cuestionar diciendo que no era de él, pero más pruebas no había. Hermione no era una cualquiera, el niño era él mismo cuando cumplió un año y ella había dado credibilidad a las oraciones de Ron con tan solo cubrirse la cara.

-¿Eso es cierto Granger?- preguntó Draco

-Vámonos, creo que ellos necesitan hablar- dijo Ginny empujando a sus hermanos

-No voy a dejar sola a Hermione con este- se quejo Ron aun furioso

-Ron, ya has hecho bastante- explico su hermana- Hermione, me llevo a Ian

-No- intervino Draco- el niño se queda.

Ginny miro desconfiada a Hermione pero este asintió con la cabeza acompañándose de un suspiro. Los Weasley salieron y mientras lo hacían Harry llegó pero como Hermione pudo ver, Ginny le explico rápido la situación y salió junto con los pelirrojos.

Draco se quedo mirando al niño que sostenía en brazos torpemente porque nunca iba había cargado a un niño, le repugnaban, solo lloraban y hacían del baño. Hermione se percato de la forma en que lo cargaba y lo acomodo.

Al acomodarle al niño en brazos pudo sentir la piel fría de su mano y como si hubiera tenido una descarga eléctrica dio un salto para atrás.

-¿Es cierto lo que dijo Weasley?-pregunto de nuevo Draco ignorando el contacto y la reacción de su acompañante, Hermione puso los ojos en blanco- ¿Lo sabías cuando fui a buscarte?- al ver la respuesta de afirmativa de Granger continuo- ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

-¿Para qué? Huyes de los compromisos- respondió Hermione mientras acariciaba los parpados de su hijo que dormía

Draco la miro desconcertado ¿Cómo le decía eso ahora? Si ella misma fue la que le dijo que terminara con Astoria y ambos sabían que ese compromiso era un arreglo.

-El niño necesita un padre- argumento Draco con naturalidad- y el padre soy yo, no toda la familia de comadrejas

-Es mi decisión Draco y si no te dije fue porque no quería que tuviera un padre como tu- protesto Hermione ofendida ante el comentario respecto a sus amigos.

¿Qué le pasaba a Draco? Los Weasley y Harry habían sido mucho más padres pare Ian que él, aunque bueno, ella nunca le dijo que estaba esperando un hijo pero de igual manera no iba a permitir que insultara a las personas que tanto apoyo le habían brindado

-Pero también es mi hijo- protesto el rubio con voz tranquila- y también tengo derecho sobre él

-Pues no quiero- respondió Hermione y quito al niño de los brazos de Draco.

El bebe sumido en un sueño profundo pudo percatarse de lo que pasaba fuera de su sueño, apenas tenía un año pero sabía que quería una familia así pues cuando paso de los brazos de su padre a los de su madre despertó de su sueño y lloro.

Hermione lo miro ¿Por qué lloraba? No tenía menos de 1 hora que había tomado su ultimo biberón y poco después de eso, le habían cambiado el pañal. ¿Tendría cólicos? No, conocía como lloraba cuando su pequeño estomago le dolía, conocía cada llanto sin embargo este era diferente ¿Era posible?

-¿Le pasa algo?- preguntó Draco

-Cárgalo- ordeno Hermione, él la miro extraño pero lo hizo y como sospechaba dejo de llorar- está bien puedes verlo cuando quieras.

Se pregunto qué tendría que hacer para que el niño no llorara cuando lo quitara de los brazos de Draco.

-Hermione- hablo Draco interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- quiero estar contigo- Hermione lo miro con duda- y no como tú crees, quiero que ¿Ian? Crezca con un padre y una madre que se quieren.

-Yo no te quiero- mintió Hermione evitándole la mirada

-Repítelo hasta que te lo creas- dijo el rubio con su hijo en brazos y poco a poco se acerco a los labios de ella, no podía abrazarla ni besarla como hubiera querido pero si rozo sus labios con los de ella sin que ella lo rechazara.

-¿Cómo puedes Hermione?- dijo alguien por atrás.

Ron, Ginny y Harry habían regresado ante la falta de noticias, preocupados por Hermione entraron y a Ron le preocupo lo que estaba viendo

-Weasley no te metas, esto es entre ella y yo- pidió Draco con elegancia

-Ron, está bien- dijo Hermione y por primera vez sonrió de _esa _forma.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco y salió por donde había entrado, Ginny le sonrió como diciéndole "Estas haciendo lo correcto" y salió a alcanzar a su hermano.

-Hermione- intervino Harry- si es tu decisión adelante- le tomo la mano y le sonrió- y tu Malfoy- miro al susodicho- si le haces algo a Hermione o a Ian te ira muy mal.

Dicho esto, el moreno salió posiblemente a hacer entrar en razón a su amigo y Draco y Hermione se miraron

-¿Qué somos?- preguntó Hermione con un toque inocente.

Draco emitió una risa disimulada, con 20 años y un hijo Hermione Granger seguía siendo la misma niña inocente que había conocido 9 años atrás

-Tenemos un hijo ¿Qué podemos ser?- dijo Draco sarcásticamente

Hermione no dijo nada, ya definirían su relación después, en ese momento tan solo recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Draco y acaricio a la frente aterciopelada del bebe

-Por cierto, no tengo donde vivir- explico Draco-¿Crees que podría quedarme en tu casa por un tiempo?

Hermione lo miro como si se hubiera vuelto loco

-Por supuesto que no- respondió Hermione confundida

Pero su respuesta cambio cuando Ian comenzó a llorar

-Por un tiempo nada más y en la habitación de huéspedes- corrigió ella- pero ¿Y tu ropa?

-Granger, he estado más de un año fuera de casa y no he repetido ninguna prenda- respondió y sonrió al ver la cara de desesperación que la madre de su hijo ponía.

Ambos se miraron y luego al bebe con dormía con una pequeña sonrisa. Hermione la definió como una sonrisa de calma y Draco aseguro que era una sonrisa de triunfo.

Fin

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

**Al dejar sus criticas en el review consideren que:**

**Estoy en depresión**

**No tengo idea lo que es tener un bebe**

**Estoy loca**

**Jaja así que en base a eso júzguenlo y háganmelo saber si?**

**Este fic nació el 26 de agosto del año en curso en una comida con mis amigos gracias a un cuento que hizo un amigo y concluyo el 14 de octubre de 2011 gracias a su apoyo**

**Ustedes fueron quienes me inspiraron y quienes con cada review me motivaron**

**Muchas gracias a todos por darme la oportunidad de entrar a sus favoritos y por permitir que esta historia fuera más allá de mis pensamientos.**

**Miguel gracias por leer este fic y por apoyarme en todo tqmm y la palabra que preguntaste y que según tu no utilizas significa en términos regionales "payasada" o algo asi jaja. Que se yo, yo no digo groserías :P**

**De nuevo muchas gracias por todo y espero contar su apoyo en otro fic.**

**Que próximamente serán:**

**Amar a morir- terminar**

**¿Solo placer?- terminar**

**Fruto prohibido- Damon&Elena inicar jaja**

**Halloween sangriento – Mentes Criminales**

**Yo quisiera ser- Scourpius&Lily**

**Sueños- Dramione**

**Mmmm y otros que aun no pienso en nombre jaja**

**Un beso enorme y de nuevo gracias.**

**~Luriana~**


End file.
